Revenge Of A Little Brother
by UchihaFairy
Summary: Never get on the bad side of your younger sibling. Its never a good thing to do. They will get you back one way or another. Song challenge fanfic. Based on the song 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train


Everyone knew this day was going to come, just no one could have seen how far it would go. The day big brother would have to leave on a long mission and leave baby brother behind. I was on babysitting duty that week since it was my week off of missions. Not that I minded, I love my nephew. Sasuke seemed to be okay when Itachi left but that was only the first day. The second day wasn't as good as the first day but it went alright as long as I kept him busy. The third day is when all hell broke out. I just got to the house when I heard Sasuke screaming at his mother. " NO!" "Your to young Sasuke. You can't go running around town by yourself." Mikoto said to the fit taking child. "Yes I can! Itchy did it so can I!" Sasuke yelled. "No you can't. Your brither was a ninja then you are not. Now go to your room and clean it like I told you to do five minutes ago." Mikoto said. 'Wrong choice of words big sis.' I thought. "NO!" Sasuke screamed out before running right past me and out the door. "Sasuke Obito Uchiha get back here right now!" Mikoto yelled. "Don't worry Mikoto I got him." I said cutting her off before she chased him all over the village. "Thank you Obito." Mikoto said before I took off after my six-year-old nephew.

I found him standing in front of Kushina crying. "He went down in an airplane."Sasuke cried out. Aww you poor thing, I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Kushina asked. "Itchy normally would buy me ice cream today." Sasuke said as tears spilled out his eyes again. "Here let me get you a small cone then. What flavor do you want?" Kushina said. "Blueberry." Sasuke answered. "Here you go. Let me know if you need anything. Okay?" Kushina said handing over the ice cream. "Th- thank you." Sasuke choked out before he took it. 'What did you tell her Sasuke?' I thought as I watched her leave and Sasuke eat the small cone as he walked. I stayed back far enough to watch and hear what he did and said as I followed him towards the play ground. Maybe I can figure out what he's up too.

He was stopped by Iruka who was watching over the children as they played. "Coming to join Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "No." Sasuke said pouting some. "What's wrong Sasuke? You seem lost?" Iruka asked shrinking down to his level. 'Iruka the master of understanding children.' I thought. "It's itchy..." Sasuke said. "What about Itachi?" Iruka asked. "H-he fried getting suntanned." Sasuke cried out. I had to bite my wrist to keep from laughing. Ultimate revenge of a six-year-old brother. Telling people your dead. "Oh no... I'm so sorry Sasuke. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Iruka said shocking me as real remorse crossed his face and came out in his words. "Itchy would normally give me some money to by whatever I wanted at the candy store." Sasuke choked out. "Here I'll give you some." Iruka said as he dug out what looked like to be twenty dollars. "Thank you." Sasuke said softly with his head down as he took the money. "If you need anything let me know Sasuke." Iruka said before patting him on the head then standing back up to return to watching over the other kids.

"Sucker." Sasuke said wiping away his tears. "Now how much candy can I get?" Sasuke said counting the money Iruka gave him as he walked towards his next target. The Candy Store.

"Hello Sasuke. What are you here for today?" Kurenai asked. "Candy." Sasuke said as he made his way over towards a display. "Where's your older brother today Sasuke? He's normally comes with you." Kurenai asked as Sasuke poked through the candy. "Obito what are you doing peeping through the window?" A voice asked from behind me causing me to jump. "Rin don't do that. Watching Sasuke." I said not taking my eyes from him for long. I know better than to do that again. Blame him vanishing on me before. "Why?" Rin asked. "Just watch you'll see." I said as Sasuke turned to face Kurenai. "He fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand." Sasuke sniffled out with tears threating to spill out his eyes. "Oh no you poor thing. Here pick out whatever you want. I'll pay for it." Kurenai said hugging him before she let him fill a bag with candy.

"Obito? What is this all about?"Rin asked. "Itachi left on a long mission three days ago and I think this is Sasuke's revenge. Telling people he's dead and died in odd ways. I just can't believe people are believing it." I said as Sasuke came out with his bag and a lollipop hanging out his mouth, "Come along Rin. I'm sure it's only going to keep getting better as the day goes on." I said taking her hand and following after Sasuke. After a few minutes of wandering the streets we arrived at the gate to the outside of the village, where Sasuke was stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Sorry Sasuke you can't go through there unless someone is with you."Izumo said. "I know." Sasuke said pouting some. "Where's Itachi at? He normally takes you with him when he leaves the village." Kotetsu asked causing Sasuke to burst into tears. "Now look what you did Kotetsu, you made him cry." Izumo said before he dropped down to Sasuke's level. "I didn't mean too." Kotetsu said in defeat. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Izumo asked. "Itchy... he died." Sasuke sniffled out. "WHAT! How?" Izumo asked shocked. " He met a shark underwater." Sasuke said. "How did he end up there?" Kotetsu asked causing Sasuke to look up at him. "He fell and no one caught him." Sasuke said with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Why don't you come with us to the tea house. Our break just started so we'll get you some tea and dangos. How's that sound?" Izumo asked before taking ahold of Sasuke's hand. "Kays" Sasuke said as he let Izumo lead him towards the tea house.

"And since it's Kotetsu's fault he made you cry he can pay for everything and anything you want." Izumo announced the moment they stepped in the tea house. "Anything?"Sasuke asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kotetsu said. "That doesn't make it any better now does it. And Sasuke asked you a question Kotetsu." Izumo said. "I swear these two are husband and wife at times." I whispered to Rin. "I know." Rin giggled out. "Anything I want?" Sasuke asked with puppy dog eyes to Kotetsu. "Fine. Yes anything." Kotetsu grumbled out. "Yay! Dangos! Ten sticks please." Sasuke said as Izumo and a grumbling Kotetsu followed him to a table. Ten minutes late Sasuke came out with a stick of dangos in his mouth.

One thing I learned from watching my nephews is that a child always had room for junk food. Which is why I think we ended up following him to the newest shop in the village. One that sells all kinds of sweets. "Well if it isn't little Sasuke. What brings you here today?" Tsunade asked. "Nothing."Sasuke said as he looked at what's there to buy. "Oh nothing huh. I know a lost soul when I see one. Why don't I buy you one sweet of your choice and you tell me what's on your mind." Tsunade said playing right into Sasuke's trap. "That one then." Sasuke said pointing to a lava cake. "Okay a lava cake it is. Make that two." Tsunade said to the sales lady. "Okay Sasuke here you go. Now what's wrong?"Tsunade asked as she sat down a crossed from him. "Itchy.." Sasuke said laying the stepping-stones. "What's wrong with Itachi?" Tsunade asked taking the road layed out in front of her. "He was caught in a mudslide." Sasuke said before taking a bite. "Is he alright?" Tsunade asked as a sinister look appeared in Sasuke's eyes. "No he died."Sasuke said rubbing his eyes. "Oh umm wow. I'm sorry Sasuke. Is there anything I can help with?" Tsunade asked. "No. Thank you for the desert through."Sasuke said as he slipped out of the chair he was in. " You're welcome. If you need anything let me know okay."Tsunade said. "Kays." Sasuke said before he left the shop.

"I still can't believe everyone is believing this." Rin said as we followed Sasuke down a street. "He can be very believable when he wants something." I said as Sasuke ran head first into Madara's legs. "Oh this should be good." I mumbled as Sasuke looked up at Madara. "Hello Sasuke. What are you up too?" Madara asked. "Food." Sasuke said. "I was just about to get something to eat. Come join me." Madara said walking into a restaurant. After they ordered and were sitting at a table Madara finally noticed something was off with Sasuke. "I'll admit it, Madara is very stupid when it comes to somethings" I said to Rin as we watched and ate. "I can't believe you have to call that Dad. Your not that blind." Rin said. "Tell me about it." I said before we went back to watching them.

"What's nagging you Sasuke?" Madara the master of no tack in anything he says or does asked. "Itchy..." Sasuke said as their food arrived. "Yes? What about Itachi?" Madara asked. "He got eaten by a lion." Sasuke cried out. "That sucks. Here stab this. It will make you feel better." Madara said pushing over his steak he just ordered. And Madara is one of those people who likes it still bleeding. WHich is gross in my opinion. Sasuke poked it with the fork cautiously like it was going to attack him. His nose cringed up when the blood seeped up through the holes. "Just imaginary it as the lion who ate your brother." Madara said as horror crossed Sasuke's face.

" Way a go Madara." I said as Sasuke ran out of the restaurant crying and screaming. "Wow he is more stupid than I thought anyone could be." Rin said getting up. "Lets go find him before I try to kill my Father." I said. By the time we found him he was standing bear Jiraiya. "Sasuke what happen? What has you so upset?" Jiraiya asked. "Itchy got run over by a crappy purple scion." Sasuke choked out between sobs. "Wow well there is only one thing to ease that pain and it's ramen. Ramen helps calm the body." Jiraiya said before leading Sasuke to the ramen stand. "Even after Madara's poor choice of words he's still at it. He must really be mad at him." Rin said.

" I dyed my sister's carpet yellow because I was pissed at her for say yes to marrying Fugaku. And I hated her for a whole month for leaving me behind in the village when she left for a mission." I said as we watched Jiraiya try to make Sasuke feel better. "Wow never knew you could act so childish. Guess you do learn something new everyday." Rin said. "Hey! I'm always childish. That's why I'm good with my nephews."I said causing her to laugh. 'Why couldn't everyday be like this.' I thought as we both looked back over to see Sasuke leaving the ramen stand.

We followed him through town until he turned down a street towards a small group of ANBU. "Well if it isn't the little Uchiha. Shouldn't you be with your mother?" Ibiki asked causing Sasuke to glare at him. "Ibiki don't pick on him." Genma Said. "Well he should be or someone should be with him at least. Wait where's Itachi at? He's normally tagging along with you?" Ibiki asked as tears started to form in Sasuke's eyes. "He dried up in the desert." Sasuke sobbed out. "I'm sorry for your loss Sasuke." Ibiki said before he patted him on the head. "Come along Genma." Ibiki said as he walked away leaving a pouting Sasuke. "Cheapskate." Sasuke mumbled out before stomping awa in the other direction.

I don't think Sasuke had a place in mind as he stomped by us. Ibiki made him mad to the point he's not thinking. "Obito I have to ask you something." Kakashi said appearing behind me from no where. "I hate it when you do that Kakashi." I said. "That's nice. Anyways why do people keep asking me how you and your family are holding up? Who died?" Kakashi asked as Rin laughed. "Well... no one has died. Sasuke's just being a little brother and telling people Itachi died." I answered. "So that's why you two have stalked him most of the day. You do realise he's talking to Sasori right now." Kakashi said causing me to spin around looking for him.

Not far from us Sasuke was standing near a kneeling Sasori. "He drowned in a hot tub." Sasuke said wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry Kiddo." Sasori said as he moved his fingers behind his back. I was about to rush over thinking the worst when Rin grabbed my arm. "Wait. Look by his feet." Rin said pointing towards the ground. Sasori's hand was controlling a small puppet that he was making dance around Sasuke's feet. Sasuke laughed as he made it fall to pieces then pulled itself back together again. Sasori then made it disappear behind him then reappear carrying a small snowglobe like thing and hand it to Sasuke. "A little piece of the desert to take with you where ever you go." Sasori said as Sasuke shook it. "Thank you." Sasuke said as Sasori stood up. Sasuke stood there for a bit shaking the ball of glass until he got tired of it.

Snowglobe in hand Sasuke made his way towards what looked like home but he turned towards another store instead. All three of us followed him in as he talked to the person behind the counter. "Come for some sugar Sasuke." Shikaku asked as Sasuke scanned the glass case. "Yeah." Sasuke said as he read off names of cupcakes. He stopped short as he choked back tears as he read the one's name. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Shikaku asked coming around the counter. "Itchy's favorite." Sasuke said as tears came pouring out his eyes. " What's wrong with that one? Is it what you want?" Shikaku asked. "It won't be the same without Itchy." Sasuke sniffled out. "Well why don't you come back with him next time." Shikaku said clueless about where this was heading. "I can't Itchy not coming back." Sasuke said wiping away more tears. "Why not?" Shikaku asked falling head first into Sasuke's trap. "He danced to death at an east side nightclub." Sasuke cried out bawling now. " It's okay Sasuke." Shikaku said hugging Sasuke. " Here I'll get you one of those to take home. One triple chocolate cupcake." Shikaku said after Sasuke calmed down enough to hear him. "Thank you." Sasuke said as Shikaku put it in a cute little box. "If you need anything just call us." Shikaku said giving Sasuke the box. "Thank you. Tell Shikimaru I say hi." Sasuke said heading towards the door. "I will. You be careful heading home now." Shikaku said before Sasuke walked out.

"Hello Uncle Obito." Sasuke said walking right up to us eating the last of his cupcake. " Ready to head home?" I asked. "In a minute. So how was the date?" Sasuke asked through bites. "What date?" Rin asked as Kakashi smirked behind that evil mask of his. "The one Uncle Obito took you on Aunt Rin." Sasuke said. "That wasn't a date Sasuke, but thankyou for ruining the surprise of me asking her out tonight after I take you home." I grumbled out. "Welcome." Sasuke said with a smile plastered on his icing covered face. Before I could tell him that wasn't a compliment some one yelled, "Sasuke Obito Uchiha! Why is everyone in this village asking how it is that I'm alive?!" I didn't need to look to know who yelled that. "Uhoh umm gotta go." Sasuke said before he shot off down the street. "Get back here you brat!" Itachi yelled chasing after him. "No way! I'm not stupid!" Sasuke yelled back as we followed them.

They took the one way path home, so we met them there. "Get down from there now!" Itachi demanded. "No!" Sasuke yelled from the top of the book-case. " You have to come down sometime you little bug. I have all night." Itachi said hands on his hips. "No way am I coming down only to end up being smushed like a bug under the coffee table by your fat butt!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't have a fat butt! Get down here now or I'm coming up!" Itachi yelled. "Your fat butt can't get up here." Sasuke said smirking thinking he's winning. "Oh really?" Itachi asked as I seen a shadow clone climbing the wall behind Sasuke. At least I think it was a clone the one talking might be it. "Yes oh really. Your fat ass can't get up here." Sasuke said as the Itachi in front of us smirked then disappeared as the real Itachi grabbed Sasuke causing him to scream.

"That's not fair!" Sasuke yelled out as Itachi dragged him into the living room. "All is fair in love and war Sasuke." Itachi said as he flipped the coffee table over on him. "Itchy! Let me up!" Sasuke squealed out. "Only if you sat the magic words." Itachi said filing his nails as he sat on the up side down coffee table. Sasuke pouted for a bit before finally giving up. "I surrender I surrender." Sasuke said. "To?" Itachi asked. "I surrender to the great mighty Itchy." Sasuke said glaring at his brother. "Good." Itachi said before he let Sasuke up.

"Well that was amusing." Rin sais as I turned to face her. "Told you it would be. Now how about that date?" I asked. "Sure but only if we take those two with us. They look starved." Rin said pointing over to the two bickering brothers. "Deal." I said as she got their attention. Free food always wins over arguing. Somewhere along all of this we lost Kakashi but I don't really care. I got what I want. "Race you there." Sasuke yelled before he ran out the door with Itachi on his heels. 'My life is never dull.' I thought as we followed them once again.


End file.
